Fiber lasers have proven to be an effective source for LIDAR systems with their ability to generate high power pulse trains in the IR wavelength range that can be subsequently converted into frequency harmonics. Generally, systems that measure small shifts in reflected signals or narrow bandwidth absorption effects benefit from narrow spectral linewidth emission. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to fiber lasers.